In regards to the previous art of the present invention, it is worth highlighting platforms with transporting augers and conveyor belt platforms or canvas, as they were named in the past, which were rigid or without movement, except from its own turn, in all its length and without the possibility of copying the land in which they worked. This aforementioned canvas consisted of a conveyor belt on each side of the feeder and a central vertical belt.
It is worth mentioning that for some cereal harvesting or products, the aforementioned conveyor belts have to be flexible, that is to say, they must allow the belt to take such an angle that it must copy the land and said form to adapt to land irregularities, being one of the main objectives of the present invention to develop a cutting platform which fulfills the demands of farming in lands with irregularities.
The proposed platform in a preferential embodiment is built with high technology materials and low weight materials such as steel, plastic and aluminum or such material's alloys.
The present platform is developed with several conveyor belts, located parallel to one another on each lateral side of said platform, back belts being rigid or without movement (except for the belt's own turn) regardless of the land where it works; existing
front conveyor belts, which bend or joint in relation to the back conveyor belts, allowing to change its position and accepting land irregularities.
In a preferential embodiment, the proposed platform allows turn revolutions or belt velocity to be the same or different in back conveyor belts in relation to the belts' velocity of the front belts, likewise allowing it to be of a different width, length or material and to have different shapes.
Other important aspect is that both conveyor belts are split through its width into multiple pieces letting belts to have several clearance spacing, which brings the multiple point self-cleaning characteristic to conveyor floor.
The back conveyor belt and the front conveyor belt will carry the cereal, grain or material towards the central conveying system, that comprises of a set of synchronized augers, where it is first taken by the oblique side augers and then moved to the combine feeder by the horizontal augers.
Likewise, the cutting system is also synchronized to eliminate cutting-blade vibration, for that reason it was built with a gear-box and a control gear, in order not to be slipped or moved in both sides.
The conveyor belts can be activated mechanically or hydraulically, with any of the mechanisms known today to give movement to these types of belts.
By being the flexible front conveyor belt, it can vary its angle in relation to the back conveyor belt, having up to 200 mm trajectory.